


a treat when you're drunk

by Anonymous



Category: ACCA13区監察課 | ACCA 13-ku Kansatsuka
Genre: Blindfolds, Bondage, Drunk Sex, Extremely Dubious Consent, F/M, Multiple Orgasms, Overstimulation, Pegging
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-19
Updated: 2020-09-19
Packaged: 2021-03-07 16:27:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 861
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26550646
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: a birthday present for someone.
Relationships: Mauve/Jean Otus
Kudos: 13
Collections: Anonymous





	a treat when you're drunk

**Author's Note:**

> a birthday present for someone.

He’s drunk.

He can tell by the way his eyes are too heavy to open, hypersensitive of the way the bedsheets rub against his skin. He tries to move his hands - but they’re tied to something above his head. 

Fingernails, sharp and manicured, caress his jaw and he tilts his head into the touch, letting out a soft groan when lips brush against the shell of his ear. 

Everything is so _heavy_.

A hand presses against his chest - cool against his heated skin. He doesn’t remember taking his shirt off. “Nino…?” he slurs, back arching instinctively, hazily trying to sort through what he remembers. 

A quiet chuckle floats through the air and he reels, tries to place a face to the sound with no success. And then hair - too long to be Nino’s, tickles his face. 

“Not quite,” the voice hums, soft and melodious, soothing him. “You’ve had too much to drink.”

His eyes slide half open, Mauve’s face framed by her long purple hair floating in and out of focus as he stares up at her, understanding sluggishly coming back to him. They’d been drinking. He must have had too many cups. A smile forms on her face and she grips his chin when his head starts to roll to the side.

“You’re truly a treat when you’re drunk,” she purrs, pressing a soft kiss to cheek - he can feel the lipstick smearing on his skin before she fixes a blindfold over his eyes. “Won’t you let me have some fun?”

Distantly he knows he should say no - he’s not in the right state of mind, never is when he’s intoxicated but he can’t even move his head, mouth parting as she slides a finger between his lips. 

“Well I suppose all you can do is take it,” Mauve murmurs, fingers skating down his stomach, towards his navel, lightly dragging the tips of her nails against his skin. He shivers, fingers curling slowly at the sensation.

He tries to say something but his tongue feels heavy in his mouth, almost bites down on the finger in his mouth when something enters him without warning. It burns.

He can only manage a faint, strangled noise while thrashing to no avail and Mauve twists her wrist in response.

Mauve clicks her tongue, scissoring her fingers with little finesse, too hard, too fast. “It’s only two fingers, Jean,” she coos, “there’s still much more to take.”

He lets out a semblance of a sob, tightening around her fingers, heat rushing through his body. His shoulders ache but he can only flex his fingers helplessly, clawing at the rope that holds him down. 

Mauve moves easily, retrieves her hand from his mouth and relocates herself between his legs, pulling out her fingers even though Jean knows he’s nowhere near ready. He can only protest weakly, barely able to do more than that. 

“ _Too much_ ,” he whispers, panic rising in his chest when he feels something press against the entrance of his hole.

The tip slips past the rim and he chokes, eyes widening as pain shoots through his body. 

“I know.” Mauve grasps his hips, holds him steady before she buries the entire dildo inside him in a smooth thrust. “But you’ll be fine. You’ll take it well.”

Jean tries to say something but sobs instead, straining to take it all - Mauve is right, he will be fine but it doesn’t _feel_ like that. She doesn’t wait for him to adjust, kisses him again on the cheek almost gently before she rolls her hips, fucking him hard enough to knock the air out of him. 

“More of that,” she encourages, nails digging into his waist when he gets louder with every thrust, blindfold wet with tears. “This is a good look on you.” 

Through the pain, pleasure starts to creep in and his pained cries turn into shortened gasps instead, shakily moving his hips to meet Mauve’s thrusts. The ridges of the strap scrape along his sensitive walls, keeps jolts of electricity racing through him. 

He barely registers coming, writhing in her grasp, overloaded with the sensations.  
  
Mauve doesn’t stop, her soft laugh cutting through his hazy thoughts. He’s gone limp by now, strength having drained out of him and he whimpers when she touches his cock, coaxing another orgasm out of him even though it verges on being too painful. 

“N-No… No more,” he rasps out, shaking every time Mauve sinks back into him, throat raw from screaming. “ _Mauve_.”

“You don’t usually talk this much,” she hums with a playful note in her voice, ignoring him. “I should do this more often.” 

“ _Mauve_.” She speeds up in response, her hand which had felt like a brand against his skin before now was ice like. He forces out another soft plea, unconsciousness clawing at him until she finally stops, sated. 

His arms are finally released, thumping against the mattress and he can feel soreness taut in his muscles. The blindfold is peeled away and Mauve’s face is no clearer than what it had been before. 

Already, his eyes are sliding shut and he can hardly hear what Mauve says before he drifts off completely. 


End file.
